


Nightmares and Dreams

by ShukoPop



Series: *✭˚ ✧ * SaiOuma * ✧ ˚ ✭* [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, first fanfic forgive my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShukoPop/pseuds/ShukoPop
Summary: Kokichi wakes up from a nightmare, in desperate needs of comfort. He seeks support from his beloved detective, Shuichi.Forgive the poor description, it’s basically just adorable fluff I wanted to write about them eheee...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: *✭˚ ✧ * SaiOuma * ✧ ˚ ✭* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Nightmares and Dreams

Kokichi woke up to tears streaming down his face. He must’ve woken up from a nightmare - as he normally does - but he couldn’t seem to remember it this time. The room was seeming much more cold and lonely than it did this morning, but that was to be expected. He was used to the feeling of despair after a nightmare, but he would never get used to feeling so... alone.

Rolling over on the bed, he glanced at the phone. He was tired, exhausted, even, but he didn’t want to fall asleep. He didn’t want another nightmare. But what was there to do? He couldn’t browse the internet all night - there wasn’t a lot of things on there that appealed to him anyway. And he didn’t even have any friends that would answer his texts, especially considering it was 1 in the morning and that everyone tends to be fast asleep by then. 

“Sh-Shuichi...” He mumbled weakly, unable to stop himself. He needed comfort - that was obvious. But he would never admit his weakness to anyone! Especially not Shuichi, the detective that would probably end up fussing over him. They had just announced themselves as boyfriends a week ago, much to the surprise of that cumslut Iruma! It was much too early for him to be showing his weak side. Besides, there was no way Shuichi would be awake at this time, anyway.

Unless...

Kokichi shook his head violently, as if to shoo away the thoughts of seeking Shuichi. But he couldn’t help turning on his phone and staring at Shuichi’s name on his contact list for what seemed to be forever. He clicked on their text conversation, which was littered with Kokichi’s jokes and teasing. He stared at the blinking chat bar, which dared him to message his beloved detective. 

“Shit, I guess I have no choice...” muttered the leader, giving in and typing a short message.

**Kokichi:** Shumaiiii~

A pause, as Kokichi regrets his decision instantly. The good news was, if Shuichi never responded, he could play it off as a joke to see if the dear detective was awake at the time. But if he was awake... well, Kokichi wasn’t sure what to say then.

**Shuichi:** Kichi, what are you doing up? You know it’s 1:20am, right? Did you have a nightmare?

Kokichi scanned the message a few times, trying to figure out what to say back. What did he want, anyway? For Shuichi to try and comfort him? Just to talk for a bit until he felt safe enough to fall asleep? Or... to come into Shuichi’s room? Kokichi felt his face heat up as he thought about the last possibility. Despite Kokichi’s mischievous jokes and teasing, he was still as embarrassed around Shuichi as any other person.

**Kokichi:** Awww, is my beloved detective worried about me~? Nishishi! I had my supreme leader stuff to do! You know, since I’m the leader of an evil organisation with over 10,000 members!

He scanned his message a few times. Was it obvious that he was clearly ignoring the last question? Whatever. Kokichi was good at lying - he could play it off as a joke or something easily!

**Shuichi:** Kokichi, please. Are you okay? You can come over if you want. And I’d have heard of that organisation if it really had 10,000 members, so you can be honest with me. Did you have a nightmare?

Kokichi felt his face heat up. Shuichi’s kindness radiated through the screen, and the small leader couldn’t help but want to tell the truth. Of course, that was against his character, so Kokichi took a deep breath and did what he did best - lie.

**Kokichi:** I’m doing great! And you haven’t heard of my secret organisation because it’s a secret! Silly Shumai~

**Shuichi:** Okay, let’s say that we ignore the whole evil organisation thing. Did you have a nightmare, Kichi? You can come over my room if you need to.

Persistent, the purple haired boy thought. He didn’t really want to lie to his beloved detective anymore, but it would be hard to reveal his weakness. Besides, he was feeling better now. He could easily lie and say he just wanted to talk to his boyfriend, which would be sure to fluster the poor detective. But then again, cuddling with Shuichi for the rest of the night sounded pretty great, especially considering how cold and dark the room was feeling right now. 

**Kokichi:** Do you miss me, Shuichi~? If you did, I’d be sure to come over as fast as I could! Nishishi~! 

**Shuichi:** Alright, if I said that I missed you, would you come over?

Typical Shuichi, bribing Kokichi with affection to make him tell the truth. It wouldn’t work this time, though! Kokichi was determined to come out the winner! 

**Kokichi:** You seem so desperate for me to visit~ Is my dear Shumai hoping for something from me? 

Kokichi could almost sense his boyfriend blushing madly at that comment, and the thought of it made him smile to himself. It was cheesy, but teasing Shuichi always made him feel better. Kind of like how Rantaro liked to say that Kaede’s hugs would boost his mood instantly. Kokichi always scrunched up his face at these comments, mocking disgust. He did find it gross to be so cheesy in public, but he couldn’t help but admit that being around Shuichi always helped his mood. He sighed. Being around Shuichi must’ve made him more emotional or something. Kokichi’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating, signifying a response from Shuichi.

**Shuichi:** You know it’s not like that! But... if you wanted to, you could.

**Kokichi:** Could do what? Gosh, Shumai~! I didn’t know you were so kinky! 

Kokichi couldn’t help but tease his adorable boyfriend. After all, it was funny to watch the shy boy try and flirt with the leader. Kokichi liked to tease Shuichi by bringing up the detective’s confession - where he had awkwardly mumbled a few words about some things like the weather, before quietly murmuring a “I think I like you”. Much to the enjoyment of Tsumugi, Shuichi managed to trip on his words so much that his confession was barely comprehensible! Sometimes Kokichi even wondered how someone could mess up that much, but it was sweet to know that Shuichi was so anxious about the confession. 

**Shuichi:** Moving on from that - do you want to come over to my room, Kichi? It’s only 1:40am, you still need plenty of sleep if you’re going to go to your classes tomorrow!

Kokichi instantly notices the ‘if’ in that sentence. After all, the Ultimate Supreme Leader might as well have been the Ultimate School Skipper! He was always in the hallways preparing harmless pranks or collecting Panta. Shuichi, on the other hand, has never been late to a single class in his life - besides a certain history class where he and Kokichi were busy in the bathroom doing... other things.

**Kokichi:** Nishishi~ If you insist, my beloved detective! I’ll be over faster than you can say ‘Grape Panta’! 

As he clicked the ‘send’ button, Kokichi skipped over to the door, careful to not be too loud. He didn’t want to do what Kaito had done a few nights before, when he had woken up the entire school from somehow causing commotion just by visiting Maki. Rumours say that the space obsessed idiot tripped over a trash can, yelled profanities and then proceeded to practically break down Maki’s door just by knocking on it. Needless to say, nobody was very happy with the incident - especially not Maki, who quickly turned bright red when Miu teased her about her suspicious relationship with the astronaut.

He quietly moved down the hallways, which might’ve been hard for Kaito, considering his signature loudness, but simple for Kokichi, who prided himself on his talent at sneaking around. Even Shuichi had to admit that he was just like a little sneaky rat. Perhaps not the cutest animal the detective could’ve compared him to, but Kokichi still took it as a compliment.

He tapped on Shuichi’s door, and waited a few seconds before his boyfriend opened it, hair ruffled and looking more tired than ever. Kokichi would’ve teased him about it, but Kokichi’s hair was looking even worse, possibly messed up from his nightmare. Of course, the kind detective said nothing about it, and only gestured for Kokichi to come in.

“Nishishi~! Aren’t you scared, Shumai? I could be here to kill you, you know! In fact, I have a knife right here with me!” Giggles the small boy. “Or is that a lie~?”

“Kichi, it’s almost 2, I think we should really head to bed now. We can talk tomorrow night.” Mumbles the seemingly exhausted Shuichi. However, his previously tired face turned bright red when he realised he was basically inviting Kokichi to come by tomorrow as well.

Clearly, Kokichi noticed as well, because he was going a bit red himself. Even if Kokichi was great at feigning crocodile tears and hiding his sadness, he never practised hiding his embarrassment. A good thing for Shuichi, of course, as he found his boyfriend even more adorable when he was blushing - if it was even possible for Kokichi to be even cuter, that is.

Ignoring Shuichi’s plead for sleep, Kokichi hopped onto the bed, and began making fake snow angels onto the bed. It messed up Shuichi’s neat bed, of course, but what could the detective say? His boyfriend must’ve had a reason to come over, and he didn’t want to upset the small leader any more.

Gently shoving Kokichi over, Shuichi laid down next to him, which must’ve shocked Kokichi. The purple-haired boy quickly put on his signature mischievous smile, and giggled the cutest laugh Shuichi has ever heard, sending Shuichi into a deep blush. It didn’t help when Kokichi put his thin hands around Shuichi’s waist, embracing him. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how thin the leader’s wrists were, but that had to be saved for another day. All he could focus on now, was Kokichi’s contempt look as he drifted into what seemed to be a deep sleep. Leaning forwards, Shuichi pecked a soft kiss onto Kokichi’s forehead, careful to not wake the leader. Closing his eyes as well, the detective fell asleep almost instantly, listening to the rhythmic breathing from Kokichi.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fan fiction! How did I do?


End file.
